Shampoing
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Allen en a assez de voir Kanda ne pas prendre soin de ses cheveux. Il décide alors de prendre les choses en mains, même s'il se doute que ce ne sera pas sans rien.


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire, tout est à Katsura Hoshino.

Couple : Allen/Kanda.

Note : Un petit oneshot sur mon couple d'exorcistes préféré, une idée qui m'ais venue en lisant les scans, comme quoi Kanda utiliserait du savon pour ses cheveux. Homophobe, passez vôtre chemin, les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter, bon ou mauvais.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique, Moyashi ?

Ledit Moyashi ne répondit pas et continua de fouiller dans le placard, ignorant le regard furieux que lui envoyait l'autre occupant de la pièce.

- Tch … fit-il au bout d'un moment.

Tournant la tête au jeune intrus, Kanda attrapa le savon et s'apprêtait à laver ses cheveux lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha, immobilisant son bras. Il lança un regard qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui vers le possesseur de la main, la mâchoire serrée.

- Lâche moi Moyashi, ou tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te ferais, siffla t-il dangereusement, son regard lançant des éclairs à deux orbes argentés.

Pour toute réponse le savon lui fut arraché des mains et un flacon lui fut présenté à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour les cheveux tu sais, j'ai acheté ça spécialement pour toi et j'ai même fait attention à prendre un parfum que tu aimes bien. Répliqua Allen, versant une dose généreuse dans la paume de sa main puis mit le flacon de côté.

Sans prêter attention aux protestations – et à quelques insultes bien senties – de Kanda, Allen le fit glisser dos à lui et commença à lui laver les cheveux, ses doigts glissant entre les mèches ébènes de son compagnon. Au bout d'un moment Kanda finit par le laisser faire, non sans un souffle exaspéré et ferma les yeux, se reposant contre le bord de la baignoire alors que ses épaules se détendaient pour mieux apprécier le massage.

Allen eu un petit sourire en coin quand il le sentit se détendre. Il continua de masser pendant quelques minutes, la mousse s'étalant jusqu'à ses poignets – sa chemise avait été enlevée depuis longtemps – et finit par rincer minutieusement le shampoing, content de sentir la sensation de propreté sous ses doigts. Il sourit à la vue du résultat Kanda avait vraiment des cheveux magnifiques, lui seul semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte ou s'en moquait totalement.

- Tu vois, c'est bien mieux qu'avec du savon !

D'une main Kanda prit une mèche de ses cheveux et la regarda pendant un moment en silence, jouant avec de ses long doigts avant qu'un sourire sadique vienne étirer ses lèvres, sourire qu'Allen avait souvent vu et qui le poussa à se reculer immédiatement.

Pas assez vite apparemment puisque aussitôt une main lui agrippa l'avant bras et il se retrouva la tête la première dans l'eau. Revenant à la surface il toussa et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se remettre, deux bras l'encerclèrent et le ramenèrent contre un torse finement musclé, une bouche embrassant l'arrière de l'oreille et susurrant :

- Maintenant qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi hm ...

Allen rougit, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau chaude qui le recouvrait jusqu'à mis torse mais de la main qui avait lentement fait son chemin de son cou à son entre jambe en passant par plusieurs de ses points sensibles et qui le firent pousser de petit miaulements.

- Kan-Kanda arrête ahh !

Allen gémit lorsque Kanda accentua la pression sur son membre couvert, le tissu maintenant trempé ne cachant rien de son plaisir naissant.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit, _Allen _?

Allen pouvait presque sentir le sourire satisfait du japonais contre son cou, son souffle chaud envoyant une décharge dans le bas de son corps alors qu'une main agile déboutonnait son pantalon et que l'autre parcourait langoureusement son torse. Il s'arqua et cria le nom de son tourmenteur quand il pinça un de ses téton et qu'une main prit son membre désormais libre – son pantalon ayant été enlevé et jeter quelque part – , entamant immédiatement un mouvement rapide de vas et vient.

Fébrilement il attrapa la nuque de Kanda par l'arrière, se décalant légèrement pour pouvoir voir le visage de son amant et accentua la pression de sa main. Kanda comprit ce qu'il voulait et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres tentatrices avant de tourner le baiser chaste en une bataille de dominance qu'il gagna sans problème, avalant les cries et gémissements de plus en plus fort que poussait le jeune homme dans ses bras, sa main n'arrêtant jamais les mouvements sur son entre jambe et le reste de son corps.

Quand Kanda sentit la main sur sa nuque se crisper il passa son index sur le gland de l'être qui ondulait contre lui, le faisant se tendre et crier son nom en éjaculant dans sa main. Allen se laissa retomber contre lui, la respiration erratique, son corps encore tremblant de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne protesta même pas lorsque Kanda le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre sans prendre le temps de les couvrir d'une serviette, ni quand il le lâcha sur le matelas moelleux du lit, son esprit encore déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser autour de lui et qu'il vit Kanda au dessus de lui qu'il reprit ses esprits … et rougit quand il remarqua l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais Kanda ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s'empara de ses lèvres, sa langue allant directement jouer avec la sienne dans un baiser violent, leurs dents s'entrechoquant par moment. Un petit son entre la surprise et le plaisir sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide à son intimité qui s'enfonça en lui et débuta un rapide mouvement de vas et viens. Allen rompit le baiser et tenta d'articuler une phrase mais Kanda s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant et léchant la base, puis le lobe de l'oreille.

- Attend … Kanda … j'ai une - ahh mission demain et …

Kanda ne le laissa pas terminer et reprit possession de sa bouche tout en faisant entrer un deuxième doigt dans son anneau de chaire.

- C'est bien pour ça que je compte en profiter cette nuit … et on dirait que ça ne te déplait pas non plus, termina t-il avec une expression sadique alors que sa main était allée attraper le membre d'Allen, faisant un rapide va et viens qui fit se cambrer Allen, avant de le délaisser pour remonter aux tétons durs de son amant, en pinçant un tandis qu'il descendit pour faire de même au deuxième.

Jugeant son Moyashi suffisamment préparé, Kanda retira ses doigts, faisant sortir un son de protestation de la bouche du blandinet, positionna son membre et pénétra son amant en une seule poussée, un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé résonnant dans la chambre. Il attendit quelques instants puis commença de faibles mouvements, cherchant la prostate du blandinet haletant et gémissant sous lui. Un cri lui annonça qu'il venait de la trouver et il commença à allonger ses mouvements, les faisant plus rapide, plus profond selon les demandes tantôt gémit tantôt criées de son amant, lui même ne pouvant retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge sous l'étroitesse et la chaleur qui l'engouffrait.

Quand il sentit qu'il était presque à la fin, Kanda prit l'érection d'Allen et commença des mouvements rapide en synchro avec ceux de son bassin. Allen quant à lui ne pensait plus à sa mission du lendemain, ne pensait plus du tout, tout ce qui lui importait était le plaisir que Kanda lui faisait ressentir et quand une main expérimentée prit son membre, il ne fallu que quelques mouvements avant qu'il ne vienne en criant le prénom de son amant, se répandant entre leur estomac.

Kanda grogna quand il sentit les muscles l'entourant se resserrer et il vint à son tour, gémissant un « Allen » avant qu'il ne tombe en avant, se soutenant avec ses avant bras pour ne pas écraser Allen.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi Kanda, la tête dans le cou de Allen et Allen, une main caressant paresseusement les long cheveux de Kanda, l'autre dans le dos finement musclé de celui-ci, tout les deux reprenant leur souffle.

- Est ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris tout à coup ? Finit par demander Allen.

- Hm, je n'ai fait que prendre ce qui est mien … et puisque tu semble vouloir prendre soin de moi il est normal que je prenne soin de toi, répondit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- … Tu as une drôle de notion de : prendre soi de moi.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'épéiste, avant de se transformer en un rictus que Allen ne pouvait qualifier que de pervers.

- Mais tu aimes que je m'occupe de toi. Demanda, ou plutôt affirma t-il en donnant un petit coup de bassin, vite suivit par un autre et bientôt le silence qui s'était fait dans la pièce se transforma en cris et gémissements.

OMAKE

Allen marchait, ou plutôt boitait en direction du bureau de Komui pour aller chercher le dossier de la mission qu'il allait effectuer avec Lavi et Lenalee. _Je lui avait pourtant dit que j'avais une mission_, maugréa t-il en pensant à la nuit passée où Kanda ne l'avait laissé dormir que les dernières heures avant le levé du soleil, ce qui faisait qu'il s'était levé en retard – Kanda n'avait même pas prit la peine de le réveiller – et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller manger quelque chose !

- Ohé Allen ! Interpella Bookman junior, l'air de bonne humeur comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Lavi, tu viens chercher le dossier ?

Lavi acquiesça :

- Panda ne m'a pas laissé une minute de répit alors je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller le prendre. D'ailleurs, Yuu n'a pas été trop dur avec toi hier ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire connaisseur, son œil pétillant de malice.

Allen manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Sûrement il ne parlait pas de … enfin personne n'était au courant, n'est ce pas ?

- De-de quoi tu parle Lavi ? demanda t-il à son tour avec un sourire nerveux.

Le sourire de Lavi s'agrandit devant la tête qu'il faisait. Il ne savait vraiment pas cacher son jeu dans ces moments là.

- Allons Moyashi, tout le monde sait que tu es avec Yuu, répondit le lapin roux avec enthousiasme. Et en plus, continua t-il en s'approchant de l'oreille d'Allen, il faudrait voir à baisser le volume, la porte est fine et tu n'es pas vraiment discret.

Si Allen était déjà mal à l'aise, là il piqua un far monumental, qui s'accentua encore plus si c'était possible lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau et qu'il aperçu Kanda.

- Ah, Allen, Lavi vous voilà ! Il y a eu un petit changement, la mission serait plus difficile que prévue alors Kanda ira avec vous.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà pour ma deuxième fanfic sur man, moins réussi que la première je trouve mais bon, c'est à vous de juger. J'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir fait Kanda OOC, mais c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait tendre alors …


End file.
